1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable shaking device and more particularly pertains to a portable shaking device specifically adapted to shake containers of cosmetic products, such as fingernail polish, to homogenize the fluid and render it more functional, and appealing to the eye. This would limit sending back of damange goods and hours of manual labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shaking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shaking devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shaking containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,415 which discloses a paint shaker. The paint shaker is for use in in-store paint tinting operations. The shaker includes a clamping member detection means which does not allow a shaking operation to start until a container is clamped.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,581 which illustrates a paint shaker The shaker is designed for agitating and mixing paint and/or flowable materials in a container. The shaker includes a bucket having an open upper end for receiving the container and mounted to rotate around an upwardly sloping axis.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,425 illustrates the design of a vibratory device for cleaning jewelry and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,532 discloses a shaker for paint containers. The shaker includes an electric motor which depends from a motor mounting plate and has an eccentric flyweight secured to its output shaft.
Yet another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,768 which discloses a paint can shaker. The paint can shaker includes a frame and a paint can carrier mounted on the frame and adapted to receive and support a paint can. The carrier is enabled to undergo rolling vibratory motion relative to a supporting surface.
In this respect, the portable shaker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing containers of cosmetic products to stir any settled content layers. Furthermore, the device provides a rotary cylindrical housing adapted to receive a number of containers of cosmetic product.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shakers that can be used for making settled cosmetic fluids of a homogenius and visually prefered appearance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.